Potema Septim
'Potema '''is an ancient necromancer, and a villainess in the video game ''Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, serving as the main antagonist of the Wolf Queen questline. She was a powerful necromancer that, prior to her death, was queen of Solitude. She is voiced by Claudia Christian, who also voiced the Fairy Godmother in the video games. Backstory About 500 years ago prior to the events of the game, Potema was born into the royal Septim family, and was the daughter of Pelagius Septim II, the emperor of Tamriel, and Quintilla. She also had a half-brother named Antiochus. When she grew up, she married King Mantiarco, and had a son Uriel Septim III, named after her grandfather. When her father passed away, Antiochus became the new emperor. During this time, he had a daughter named Kintyra. Shortly after, Potema's husband died, and her son became heir. Potema decided to use to opportunity to make the residents of Tamriel distrustful of the empire. When her half-brother died and his daughter ascended the throne, Potema attempted to challenge Kintyra's rule, but was brushed off. This caused Potema to build an army and wage war. According to Falk, her war campaign nearly ruined the empire. Her son was eventually captured and killed, which at this point many of Potema's followers abandoned her. At this point, Potema started to practice necromancy and began using Wolfskull Cave for her rituals, using it to command a army of undead. She died later on. History When the Dragonborn arrives at the Blue Palace in Solitude, they overhead a representative of Dragon Bridge asking the Jarl to send troops to investigate Wolfskull Cave on account of mysterious lights and disappearance. When they spoke to Falk Firebread, a steward, they says the he was initially planning to let it go, believing animals or bandits to be the cause, but allowed the Dragonborn to investigate. They also learned that Wolfskull Cave was used by Potema for her necromancy, giving the cave it's namesake. The Dragonborn then investigates the cave, fighting off hordes of undead creatures. When they reach the deepest reaches, they discovered that necromancers were attempting to summon Potema. The Dragonborn was eventually able to stop and defeat the necromancers, and all was assumed. Sometime later, however, the Dragonborn was given a letter from Falk asking them to meet him. Once there, Falk reveals that while they were able to interrupt the binding and prevented her from gaining a physical form, her spirit form escaped, and retreated into her Catacombs located in the Temple of the Divines. From there, she started to call upon more undead minions. Falk advised the Dragonborn to speak with Sytrr, the caretaker of the Hall of the Dead. There, he tasked them with adventuring into her catacombs and finding her remains so he can sanctify it. Upon entering the catacombs, the Dragonborn hears the voice of Potema, announcing her intention to kill the Dragonborn and make them a member of her undead army. The Dragonborn then proceeds to travel through the catacombs, fighting and killing creatures such as Draugrs and Vampires in the process. Eventually, they finally made it to Potema's Sanctum, where they confront Potema herself. Potema summoned an army of Draugrs to combat the Dragonborn, all while firing purple energy throughout the room. Once the Dragonborn killed every Draugr, Potema retreats to the room behind her where her skull remains. The Dragonborn then faces off against Potema's ghost herself. After a difficult battle, the Dragonborn emerges victorious, claims Potema's Skull, and hands it over to Sytrr, ending the Wolf Queen reign. Powers Potema was a powerful sorceress in life, and was well-known for being a powerful necromancer. This can be seen as most of the enemies the player encountered in her caves are either undead or necromancers. She can fire a purple energy that can resurrect anything that hits it, and drain the Dragonborn of both health and Magika. Aside from necromancy, Potema is also capable of using destruction spells such Lighting Bolt and summoning Atronachs. Gallery Potema's Skull.png|Potema's Skull Ghost of Potema.jpg|The ghost of Potema Potema Portrait.png|A portrait of Potema Category:Elder Scrolls Villains Category:Noncorporeal Category:Female Category:Monarchs Category:Necromancers Category:Evil from the Past Category:Deceased Category:Video Game Villains Category:Usurper Category:Warlords Category:Murderer Category:Summoners Category:Magic Category:Tyrants Category:Game Bosses Category:Undead